


Time Well Spent

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Ezra drop off a prisoner and begin the long ride back to Four Corners... just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

“Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Standish,” the sheriff of Red River nodded his acknowledgement, shaking each man’s hand in turn. “You have our thanks for delivering our prisoner back to us in so timely a manner.”

Buck rolled his eyes with a grin as he turned away from the young sheriff to secure the shackles they’d removed from Kragen the moment he was locked away in a Red River jail cell, buckling them safely in his left saddle bag. Red River’s sheriff reminded Buck sharply of Marshall Bryce, unsuited to the ways of the West, and he was not surprised that Jack Kragen had managed to escape the man’s custody. The gunslinger only hoped the boy would learn from his mistakes.

“You are quite welcome, Sheriff Emerson,” Ezra smiled. “It was a simple performance of our duty, nothing more.”

“Keep a sharp eye on ‘im,” Buck added as he swung up into the big grey gelding’s saddle.

“I shall, Mr. Wilmington.” He looked up at the gunslinger. “You know, you’re quite welcome to stay the night. You could have a hot meal, and a hot bath. Spend the night in a real bed before heading out.”

Before Ezra could accept, Buck cut off his reply, saying, “We gotta get goin’. Got a tight schedule to keep.”

The sheriff nodded. “You have a safe journey home.”

Ezra schooled his face into a pleasant smile, keeping the puzzlement at the gunslinger’s blatant lie to himself as he settled onto Puck. With a quick nod, he tipped his hat to the young sheriff, following Buck’s lead as he turned his mount to a quick walk out of town.

Once they left the last buildings of Red River behind, Buck slowed their pace to a more sedate gait. Ezra relaxed, letting Puck match the grey gelding’s stride.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Ezra spoke up softly. “Do you care to explain Buck, why it was necessary to set such a gruelling pace for the last two days? What was so urgent about delivering a petty lowlife like Jack Kragen back into Red River’s custody?”

“Nothin’, Ez. Absolutely nothin’.”

Ezra looked over at the tall man sitting there with a self-satisfied grin. Buck was obviously enjoying himself and fully intended to make the gambler ask. Ezra sighed, acknowledging the gunslinger’s triumph. “Then why?” he asked quietly.

Buck’s grin widened, a sparkle lighting his eyes that caused the gambler to draw in a quick breath. “The way I figure it,” the gunslinger drawled, “we cut a couple days off the trip easy. No one’s expecting us back at Four Corners for at _least_ a week.”

Ezra stared wide-eyed at Buck, a slow grin growing along with the fire igniting deep in his belly.

Buck chuckled. “Gives us time for a nice leisurely trip back home.”

“Mr. Wilmington,” the gambler grinned widely, shifting in his saddle, “I have never admired your astute planning and time sense more than I do at this very moment.” He let the gunslinger read the fire in his eyes, before adding, “But is there some reason we couldn’t spend a night luxuriating in a hot bath and a feather bed?”

Buck stroked his moustache thoughtfully. “Which would you rather have Ez, a feather bed with only your blankets to keep you warm, or a night under the stars with _me_ to heat you up?”

Ezra grinned wide, his gold tooth flashing, “Can’t I have both? You _and_ the feather bed?”

Buck shook his head. “Nope.”

The gambler’s grin faded slightly, “And why not?”

With a wide feral grin, Buck leaned toward Ezra to speak with a low and husky murmur. “‘Cause I plan on makin’ you howl, and we wouldn’t want to scare the good folks of Red River.”

Ezra’s eyes grew wide and his grin came back full force as he retorted, “A gentleman, sir, never makes such undignified sounds.” His green eyes sparkled with challenge. “Have I not always held my silence while we’ve made love?”

Buck grin faded to seriousness, “You have Ez. Nothin’ louder than a whisper. But don’t ya see ... that’s just it. I want us to be free... to not have to hold anything back. I wanna make you _scream_ with the pleasure I bring ya.”

The gambler reined Puck to a halt, his green eyes wide, his mouth hanging slightly open. Buck’s hoarse promise rang through his mind. Ezra swallowed, his throat tight, his pulse suddenly pounding in his ears. He shifted, as his pants grew uncomfortably snug. “Buck, I....” He squirmed again, unable to ease the ache. “Where....”

A long arm extended, drawing Ezra’s eye slowly to the strong hand pointing to the northwest. He drew in a deep shuddering breath, remembering the feel of those rough hands stroking across his flesh, urging him to greater and greater heights, and how those same hands felt cradling him tenderly as he drifted back down to earth. 

Buck’s laughing voice interrupted the gambler’s memories. “Race ya to the river,” he shouted over his shoulder as he nudged his gelding into a gallop.

***

By the time Ezra reined Puck to a halt next to the grey, Buck was already lounging in the dappled shade of the nearest tree. He smiled up at Ezra, looking as though he’d been lazing there for hours when he couldn’t have actually beaten the gambler by more than a few minutes.

Ezra dismounted slowly. His gaze never wavered from the gunslinger’s laughing face. The bright sparkle of Buck’s blue eyes along with the lazy grin half hidden beneath his moustache smouldered across the space separating them. Ezra stepped forward, drawn like a moth to flame.

“Hold it, Ez.” Buck held up one hand. The suggestive grin never wavered.

“But....” Confusion and doubt crashed in on the gambler.

“Take yer clothes off for me, Ezra,” Buck ordered softly. “Right there, right now.”

Relieved, Ezra tore at his coat as Buck’s demanding tone sent a curl of desire shooting through his belly.

“Slow, Ez,” Buck murmured, “take yer time.” He watched the gambler through heavy-lidded eyes. “I wanna see that beautiful body exposed to me inch by glorious inch.”

Ezra swallowed against the tightness in his throat as the gunslinger’s words washed over him. His cock shifted, beginning to fill at the blatant desire in Buck’s rough voice.

“I want ya to slide your hands over your smooth skin as ya take off those clothes, as if it was my fingers doin’ it, caressing every part of ya.”

Ezra moaned softly, eyes drifting closed as images of Buck’s hands on his body danced behind his eyelids. The gunslinger’s hands were large and calloused, and they were also the headiest combination of strong and gentle. Ezra loved those hands. They could hold him in a tight, bruising grip as Buck pounded into him one moment and then brush long soothing strokes along the length of his body as he trembled in the aftermath of their shattering orgasm in the next.

“Ezra?” Buck’s laughing voice interrupted the gambler’s erotic reverie. “Yer clothes?”

Ezra drew in a deep, shuddering breath, licking suddenly dry lips. Slowly, he drew the wine-coloured coat off his shoulders, sliding it down his arms and pulling them completely free. He folded it once down the back and tossed it to lie on the grass at his feet.

“That’s it Ez,” Buck grinned as the gambler concentrated on the buttons of his brocade vest. “I love watchin’ those long fingers of yers work.”

Ezra watched wide-eyed as Buck shifted his position, sliding one hand down to adjust the growing bulge in his trousers. He hadn’t removed more than his coat, and Buck was already hard. The knowledge sent a flash of desire burning through his veins. Ezra tossed the vest to join the coat. A single quick tug untied the ribbon at his throat and the gambler pulled slowly on the loose end until it slipped free of his neck. He popped the collar button of his white shirt.

“Untuck it first Ez,” Buck rasped, “and start with the bottom buttons.”

Ezra complied, tugging at the shirt until the tails slipped free of his trousers to hang loose around his hips.

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” the gunslinger grinned, “I liked that sweet flash of your belly.”

Ezra’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, and he drew in another deep shuddering breath. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so aroused before Buck even touched him. He slowly worked the buttons, revealing more and more of his flesh to the gunslinger’s hot gaze.

“Look at it. Yer belly’s clenchin’ and unclenchin’ Ez, I can see it from here.” Buck looked in the gambler’s flushed face. “What does it want Ez? What are ya thinkin’ about?” Buck leaned closer, his voice dropping to an intense whisper, “Are ya imaginin’ my breath against yer skin? My fingers? My mouth?”

Ezra groaned softly, locking his knees as they threatened to buckle. “Buck, please,” he shuddered.

“Soon darlin’,” the gunslinger chuckled, “yer not quite ready yet.”

“Buck...” 

“Ez, yer not even outta yer clothes yet.”

Tearing at the last button, Ezra popped it. He slipped the shirt open and off his shoulders.

“Slow Ez,” Buck reminded, adding with a chuckle, “and don’t forget your cuffs.” 

Ezra’s white shirt pooled at his elbows, revealing his smooth, well-defined chest to Buck’s hungry gaze as he struggled with his cufflinks.

“Just beautiful Ez, so soft and yet so strong. I still remember that day ya know, when ya lost yer clothes in a poker hand. It was the first time I ever saw that body ya keep hidden under all those fancy clothes.” Buck smiled, a wide possessive grin. “I knew that day I was gonna claim ya for my own.”

Ezra looked up, wide-eyed. “You never said anything.”

“I was afraid. Didn’t take long ta figure it was love I was feelin’, not lust.” Buck shrugged self-consciously, “And at the time, it didn’t much seem like you’d be interested in a fella like me.”

“Buck, I....”

“O’ course, I’d be stakin’ that claim again right now, if’n you’d just finish gettin’ undressed,” the gunslinger chuckled.

Ezra grinned, tossing his shirt to the pile of clothing at his feet. “I’d _be_ unclothed by now, if you’d forbear from insisting that I linger over each item.”

“But Ez,” Buck winked, letting his heated gaze wander over every part of Ezra’s body, “I like lingerin’.” He nodded at the erection, visibly outlined against the gambler’s trousers. “Looks like he likes it too.” He watched Ezra’s eyes darken with desire. “Lookit yerself,” Buck ordered, “y’can feel my eyes on ya, can’t ya?”

Ezra moaned softly. He didn’t know if it was the gunslinger’s gaze or his growling words that were affecting him so deeply.

“Yer nipples are puckerin’ up like it was my tongue caressin’ them instead of just my eyes.” Buck watched Ezra shifting where he stood, his fingers trembling at his sides.

“Please...”

“Almost there lover,” Buck murmured. “Ya just gotta get outta those trousers.”

Ezra drew in a sharp breath, fumbling with his gun belt, the stiff leather not cooperating with his shaking hands.

“Easy, Ez,” Buck chuckled, “take yer time.”

“I can’t.” Ezra finally freed the belt and tossed it to the growing pile of clothing. He looked up, meeting the bright blue eyes watching him so carefully. “I need you in me. Now.”

“I’ll see that ya get everythin’ ya need,” the lazy grin widened, “when we’re both ready.” Buck interrupted before Ezra’s next protest even left his lips, “Now let’s see those trousers come off, real slow.” He pointed, spinning his fingers, “And turn around. I wanna see that purty ass of yours gettin’ it’s first taste of this settin’ sun.”

His back to Buck, Ezra heard a deep, rumbling groan behind him as he began to ease his trousers down past his hips.

“Oh darlin’,” Buck groaned, “you have got the most beautiful ass in all creation.”

Ezra grinned to himself, with a tiny wiggle, he bent at the waist, slowly continuing to push his trousers down his legs. Perhaps two could play at this teasing game.

“So sweet and round. It’s just beggin’ for a man’s hands to take hold of it, for a man’s mouth to taste it.” Another shuddering groan echoed the first one, as Ezra shifted. “And when it bunches like that? Oh God darlin’, that’s just how it looks when ya squeeze me inside you, when ya clench around me so hot and tight. I’ll never get enough of you.” Ezra trembled, as his partner’s rasping words washed over him. He couldn’t fight the squirming of his hips; he could feel his hole grasping, open and closed, desperate to feel Buck’s cock filling it, pushing in deep, claiming him. He tossed his trousers onto the pile, turning to face Buck again.

“Nothin’ comes closer to heaven on earth than to feel ya under me, buckin’ and writhin’ in the throes of our passion, than feelin’ yer ass clenchin’ around me, milkin’ me for every drop.”

Ezra’s knees buckled. He knelt naked before the gunslinger, panting softly, his cock aching and erect. “Buck, please,” he whispered.

“Put yer hands on yerself Ez.”

Slowly, Ezra lifted his shaking hands to comply, sliding them across his hips.

“Don’t touch yer cock,” Buck warned, “anywhere but there.”

Ezra whimpered softly, pleading with his eyes, but slid his hands higher, up his belly.

“That’s it, tease yer nipples, pinch ‘em a little, and twist ‘em.” Buck stood, slowly slipping his coat off his shoulders.

Ezra’s eyes drifted closed. His body was awash with sensation. The heat of Buck’s gaze and the desire burning through his veins contrasted sharply with the slight breeze that teased across his skin, amplifying its sensitivity. Each touch of his fingers on his nipples sent a jolt of electricity straight to his aching cock as it waved, unattended.

“Are ya ready Ez?” Buck asked softly, whispering against the gambler’s ear as he stood behind him, slowly stripping off his remaining clothing.

“Yes,” Ezra hissed, “please.”

“What d’ya want Ez? Ya only hafta tell me.”

“You,” Ezra whispered, “please, Buck.”

“Say the words Ezra,” Buck let his hot breath tease at the back of his partner’s neck. “Tell me exactly what you need. Out loud, for the world to hear.”

Ezra swallowed against his tight throat. He could feel Buck waiting expectantly, barely breathing, and suddenly the words came easily. “I need you, Buck. I want your cock. I want you to push it into me deeper than you’ve ever been before.” He leaned back against the taller man, pressing himself against Buck’s erection. “I want you to ride me hard, and fill me with your seed. I need you to use that big cock to claim me as yours forever.”

Buck grinned wildly, wrapping his arms around Ezra from behind, pressing tight against the gambler’s back. He settled his hands over Ezra’s, still teasing at the tight nipples. “Is that all you want?” he chuckled.

“No,” Ezra grinned, turning his head to lean into Buck’s throat, hiding his flushed cheeks, “when you’re finished with that, I want you to do it all over again.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Buck smiled. He pressed against Ezra’s shoulders, guiding him down until he rested on his knees and elbows. “Don’t move,” he murmured. He planted a trail of kisses down the gambler’s spine, stopping as he reached the crease of Ezra’s ass.

Ezra moaned, pressing back at the loss of contact, his hand snaking between his legs toward his own aching cock.

“No Ez,” Buck pulled his hand back before Ezra could touch himself, “yer gonna come just from the feel of me inside ya lover, nothin’ else. Now _don’t move_.”

“Bu-uck,” the long drawn out groan was barely recognisable as a name.

“That’s it darlin’,” Buck whispered, kneading the smooth ass being presented to him. He pulled the cheeks apart, baring Ezra’s grasping pink hole to his heated gaze. “Let me know what you like,” he whispered, leaning in close to run his tongue the full length of Ezra’s cleft.

Ezra whimpered, trembling in his partner’s tight grip. “More,” he whispered, “please.”

“I can’t hear ya,” Buck teased. “Did ya say somethin’?” He leaned closer, dropping down to lick at the gambler’s hanging sac, sucking each tight ball into his mouth in turn, rolling and squeezing with his tongue.

A soft rumbling purr escaped Ezra. He arched back against Buck’s tongue.

Buck grinned, rasping his tongue roughly over the sweet spot behind Ezra’s balls, the one that always sent the gambler flying. At the same moment, he pressed his thumb into Ezra’s tight opening.

Ezra gasped. His fingers dug deep furrows into the dirt as he squirmed under Buck’s sure caresses. “Oh God, Buck,” he gasped.

“Tell me. More tongue?” Buck growled, “Or my cock?”

Ezra craned his neck around to look into Buck’s bright blue eyes. “Take me, Buck,” he implored softly. “Fuck me hard and deep.” His green eyes sparkled in challenge. “Make me howl.”

“Anythin’ you say, darlin’,” Buck grinned. He wrapped a fist around his own erection, stroking its length, smoothing the leaking pre-cum around its crown. Scooting close behind Ezra, he used the same hand to hold his careful aim, rubbing soothing circles against his partner’s lower back with the other. He pushed forward, groaning at the tight resistance. With relentless pressure, he continued to advance, feeling Ezra’s passage ease open little by little until with a last push, the head slipped through and his sphincter clasped tight behind it.

Ezra panted. His thighs trembled with the effort to hold still, to not grind back against Buck’s big cock and force him all the way inside. He clenched tightly around it until he could feel the shape of it inside him, feel the wide, flared crown slowly pushing deeper and deeper.

Buck grinned, taking his time easing into the smooth, tight passage. He took deep steady breaths, calming his own incipient climax. “Gotta make this last. Wanna make this _so_ good for ya, lover,” he gritted. Fully sheathed, he stilled, resting, savouring the sweet pressure surrounding his cock.

“Damn it Buck,” Ezra snarled, “Move!” The aching fullness inside him adding to the aching hardness between his legs had pushed the refined gambler to the edge. He needed the friction, the thrust and parry of Buck pumping into him. He needed the reminder of the claim Buck had staked on him, body and soul. He needed to finish this climb to the pinnacle of passion and jump over, taking his partner with him to sweet satiation.

Ezra moaned softly as he felt Buck’s wide, rough hands grasp his hips in their steady grip. His cock jumped. “Yes,” he hissed, “hold me tight.” The fingers squeezed, on the verge of bruising. “Oh God yes, love,” Ezra gasped, “Just like that.”

Buck eased back, pulling out until only the head remained inside Ezra. Then with slow, steady pressure, he pushed back in, setting a leisurely pace.

Ezra cried out, desperate to writhe and grind against Buck and increase the tormentingly slow pace, but unable to move in the gunslinger’s tight grip. “Please,” he whispered. Ezra squeezed his ass, clasping tightly around Buck’s cock as he pulled back, relaxing as he pushed forward again, milking him with every stroke.

Buck groaned, picking up his pace. His thrusts became quicker, harder. He panted as he began to pound into Ezra in earnest.

Soft grunts punctuated each jab as Ezra revelled in Buck’s grip. He gasped as his partner’s cock brushed repeatedly against the sweet spot inside him, shooting jolts of electricity along every nerve. He knew his cock was slick with pre-cum, his balls pulled in tight, ready to explode. He was so close.

“Ya ready darlin’?” Buck groaned. “Is it time to finish this?”

“Please, Buck,” the gambler hissed.

Buck hunched over Ezra’s back, pulling him against his chest. He slid his arms around the gambler’s chest, squeezing his puckered nipples. With a last savage thrust, Buck twisted them sharply, at the same moment latching his teeth on the juncture of Ezra’s neck and shoulder.

Ezra screamed, a long, loud, wordless cry of pure pleasure. He shuddered wildly in Buck’s strong grip, shooting his climax into the dirt at the same time as he felt the liquid fire of Buck’s seed pumping into him, filling him.

His limbs buckled, and he collapsed to the ground, pulling Buck with him. They lay panting together, Ezra still wrapped tightly in Buck’s arms, cooling in the slight evening breeze.

In the distance a long howl broke the cool evening air. Buck grinned at Ezra as a second howl joined the first. Then another, and another.

Buck chuckled. “Yer a hit,” he grinned, kissing Ezra’s neck, “what d’ya s’pose ya told ’em?”

Ezra turned his head, smiling into Buck’s bright eyes. “That I’m yours,” he murmured, lifting his lips to press a soft kiss against Buck’s.

Lifting a hand to brush Ezra’s cheek, Buck grinned. “Forever darlin’,” he murmured, “forever.”


End file.
